Will graham in wonderland
by StarilightPuck
Summary: Will falls in to wonderland but is it really wonderland? Read the story to find out. Rated T for cussing and sexual themes. This is a hannigram. Hope you enjoy! don't forget to review. Thanks :)


Will Graham in wonderland

Will was walking in the forest to get his mind off of the case he just finished at work today. He like to forget so that he would not get too close to the people involved in the case but that meant that he was not looking where He was going and he fell down a rabbit hole with a loud scream. He thought that the bottom was close but oh no how wrong he was.

Falling down the rabbit hole (Will point of view). Where that hell is the bottom of this hole? I look down and I was wearing a blue dress with an apron and black and white striped legging on and black girl shoes. Why in the world is this happening to me? Then I started falling faster until I hit the ground with a thud..."That hurt! What the F is this place? "

I am in a room with door all around and a table with a bottle of blue liquid that says drink me and a cake that says eat me. I went to all the door to find a way out but they were all locked. I fell to my knees in defeat that when I saw it a tiny door about the size of a mouse. Then I went to the table and I drank the blue drink and began to shrink. Soon I was as big as the door I found. Then I went up to the door and it was lock like every other one.

Then I saw a key on the table but I was too tiny to grab it. Then I remember I grabbed the cake before I drank the shrinking drink. So I crawled back to where it dropped when I was shrinking. I take a little bit and grow to the right size. What F is going on here? (I think.) I grabbed the key then I drank some more of the blue stuff.

I use the Key and got out. When I come out of the room I was in I grow to my normal sizes. That when I saw him. Hannibal had bunny ears and a tail and he was say I am late for a very important date. I then yell to him. "Hannibal what is going on and why do you have ears and a tail" I say. He does not reply. So I follow him. "Where in the world is he going? ".

I turned around for a second. Then look back and he was gone. Then I heard a voice above me. I look up and it's Alana she has cat ears and a tile that are light purple and dark purple. "There are two ways you could go will" (She said with a grin point to a sight the had to paths by it.) I look up not making eye contact with her. "What are the two way then?"

(I ask not wanting to look at the sign). (She look at me and said) "You could go to the red queens Castile or the mad hatter's tea party" (then she disappeared before I could ask her who the red queen is).

That when I saw Hannibal walking fast in the direction of the Mad hatter tea party. So I followed him. I look up and we are in an opening in the woods. There was a large table with a white table cloth and more chairs then there was people and tons of cakes and cookies and tea. At the end of the table my boss jack was sitting with a large hat on and Kats was next to him dress like a March hare. Then I saw Hannibal take a seat next to Abigail dressed like a dormouse. As I walk up they all greeted me but they call me Alice. "W….who is A…..Alice" (I stuttered because I was Uncomfortable with the hole I am wearing a Fucking dress and being called a girl name). They all look at me and together said " You are silly" ( they laugh) " What do you mean I am will graham not Alice" ( I say weakly because I am not going to fight with these people) They laugh and point a seat next Hannibal and told me the sit down..

A couple of hours later everyone stop talk and put the cups down. The hatter jumps up and yells "ITS THE BLOODY RED QUEEN". Then the dormouse runs off and the March hare runs after it. Then Hannibal get up and says "we need to put Alice were the queen won't find Him". The hatter agrees. Hannibal then put his hand in my hand and pulled me in to the woods.

"Hannibal where are you taking me". (I say trying to get out of his hold). He turn and said. "See that house over there that's where I am taking you" (he said pointing to the house).

I said nothing in return knowing what I need. When we got to the house we went inside and that when I saw a strange look on Hannibal face. I thought that is was because it was dark.

He turns to me and says. "The queen won't find us here". "Okay why won't she"? (I ask scared). "Because does not know where this is". (He says back) I say nothing and look at the ground.

Then I feel a hand on my chin pulling my face up until I was look right in to Hannibal's eye which made my uncomfortable because I don't like eye contact...Then he leans down and whispers in my ear "I won't let the queen get you as long as I am alive and well… you're safe with me". I feel a blush creep up on my cheek. He then pull away from my ear. "I still don't know what the hell is going on". I say confused. He look at me again. "My dear Alice you are in wonder land if you still have not figured it out" The blush comes back and I turn away " I guess that helps a little bit with the hole tea and weird thing that keep happening to me". I said sadly. Hannibal pull my hand again and we started to run again.

Why are we running again? I asked out of breath. He turn and look at me. "I hear the queen's cards coming on horseback." He said with a smile.

About 3 hours later Hannibal and I are hiding in a tree house on the edge of the woods were not a lot happened but there is always this blue smoke hanging in the air other here. I look at him and look at the widow of the tree house. There is this blue smoke hanging in the air? "What is with blue smoke"? I ask breaking the silence. He look at me again with that smile and I started to get flustered. Because my dear Alice the blue caterpillar is always smoking his hookah and it put out blue smoke. He said again with that smile. That make me giggle. Which is weird because I am a man taking about another man. "Oh." is all I can say. The silence came back.

(In wills head) I like him as a friend I think but lately I want more than just friends which is weird because I am not gay but maybe I am for one person. (Back to narrator's point of view out of wonderland) Will wakes up in a confused stupor. He had been dreaming this whole time. Then he turn and look at the clock. Its read 3:30 in the morning. Will turned around again and tried to fall back asleep. Once will did fall asleep. He fell back to wonderland. (Back to wonderland will's point of view.) I open my eyes slowly and see that I am in a room with big and small windows on every wall. There are very Victorian and old looking chairs and tables and couches. Then I heard footsteps coming down a long hallway well I think it a long away I can tell because I am in this room. Just then the door at the far right corner opens and Hannibal with that smile that says I may have a bad side to but as far as you know I am all good. (In wills head) I hate that I love his smile because whenever I see it I can help but blush and feel weak in the knees. It hard to understand but I can let this go to my head or I will drive myself insane. My thought were desorbed by him saying hello. (Out of wills head) "Hello Alice, how are you"? He ask/said. I shake of my thought and then look at him. "Hi, better now that I am not being chased down by that queen of hearts." I says with a sigh. He look down then up at me. "The queen can be a pain in the butt but don't worry she is kind of an idiot." He says. I finally stand up because I was sitting on the floor but that when I noticed a picture on the wall I walk to it Then Hannibal come up behind me and put his lip to my ear and whispered "that's the queen of heart my dear Alice. I feel a slight blush on my face and then I feel how close his body is to mine. I try not to think about because I don't want to have to deal with an awkward situations. "Oh really, why does she look like Freddy Lounds. He then walk away from behind me and looks at me and then said. "Well we all look like someone else at some points." I nod and walk over to one of the couch and sit down but I forgot I was wearing a dress. So the skirt went up and I practically flash Hannibal but he was looking out a window. (Back in wills head) The way he is standing and the way light hits his face makes it so I can really see his amazing features. He a very attractive man. I guess there nothing I can do I am in love with Hannibal and I will never get to wrap my arms around him or kiss or tell how much I love him. I am like a schoolgirl with a crush on the most populated guy. (Out of wills head).

"Hannibal how long have we been in this room"? I ask. He walk over and sat next to me and put his hand on my thigh. "An hour or so you could say". That when I wake up (Will is out of wonderland for good. Now it's just will in his normal well kind of because thing have change sins this dream happened. Still in will's Point of view) I wake up to my dogs running down and up that hall. I get up and I go to the back door and open it and let all the dogs go out back. Then I i make something to eat and I go and sit out back looking at the view in my backyard.

Around 10:00 I heard a knock at the front door so I got up and look down and realized I was not wearing pants. "I will be right there" I yelled. Then I grabbed sweat pants and put them on. I went to the door and opened it and I was Hannibal. "Hi Hannibal, what brings you this way?" I say/ask. He look at me. "Hello will, I was on my way to the office and I thought I would come see how you are doing because it's been awhile since we last talked." I look at him and then the door. "Oh I am being rude come in and we can talk because I was going to class you because I had a weird dream last night." I said and then moved to let him in. Walk in passed me and I closed the door and turn to look at him. He turn and faces me "well what was this dream that you had will I want to know more." I walk to the couch and sit down and look at him. "You don't mind if I sit down and tell you do you"? He look at me. "Not at all, you don't mind if I sit with you as well do you"? He ask. I nod "yes that fine". So he come and sit next to me and turn to me to show that he is listening to me. (Will telling Hannibal about his dream) "Well it started with me in a field walking and then I fall down a hole like in Alice in wonderland. You were the white rabbit and you keep running away and I had to cases you. Then Alana was the Cheshire cat. And jack was the mad hatter and Abigail was the dormouse and Freddy was the Red queen. And I was Alice. The weird part was that I was wearing a dress like Alice. I don't wear dresses I am a guy. (Hannibal's point of view when he and will talk about the dream). That is very interesting will. I think you had that dream because something triggered the memory of you reading Alice in wonderland when you were younger. This is a common thing that happens you with dream of child's books. The dress thing is weird though because I know you are a male and you don't like dressing in women's clothing. It's a good thing you did not have a nightmare. I say as I put my hand on wills tight and smile at him.

(Will's point of view in his head at first) He did it again he put his hand on my leg and smiled. Every time he put his hand on my I get warmer in place I don't need to increase at this moment because he is sitting right next to me. (Out of wills head). I look at Hannibal. "I am getting water, do you want something to drink"? I ask. He look up as get up. "Water is fine, if you don't mind". He said. "It's fine. I will be right back with the waters." I say as I walk away. I come back with two waters and sit back down. I look at Hannibal and ask "What do you want to talk about or do"? He look at me and says. "How about we talk about you coming over for dinner just you and Me.?" He says/ask. I look at him and say. "Okay I have no plans for tonight and I don't have work tomorrow. What time?" How about 6:30"? He asked "that works". I say.

I walk Hannibal to the door and we said our goodbyes and see you later. I shut the door and turn around and say "what am I going to wear and dinner just me and him. Okay I can deal with this. I need to just relax and talk and eat and drink and lay back with Hannibal." I go to my closet and look through it for something to wear. I find a nice shirt and some nice pants.

At 5:00pm I left the house and got to Hannibal's house on time because I live so far away from Hannibal. When I got to Hannibal's house I park in his drive way and walk to the door. I knock and then fixed my shirt and ran my hand in my hair. Within the house I could hear Hannibal walking to the door.

The door opens and there is Hannibal standing there looking very well dress and then I feel under dressed standing there. He look at me and says "Hello will, well come in dinner is almost ready". He said moving to the side to let me in. "Hi, Okay. It smells great" I Say as I walk in to the house.

I turn around and ask "Do you need any help with anything"? Hannibal turns and look at me and says "No thank everything is already set. You also my guest so go sit in the dining room and I will be right there with the food". I said calmly. "Okay I can't wait to see what we are having this time." I say as I walk to the dining room. A few minutes later Hannibal come out with a delusion looking roast. "That smells amazing! What is it"? I said/asked. Hannibal smiled with that smile again and said. "Why thank you will. It's a ham roast with potatoes and vegetables in a light glazes." He said. "That sounds really good."

After dinner Hannibal and I were washing plate because I said I would help clean up. We started talk about my weird Alice and wonderland dream. I look at him. "Well it the first non-nightmare dream in a long time. It was bazar but not that to the point of nightmare can't sleep." "That the good thing about it is that it is not making you wake up." Hannibal said. I nod in agreement.

I look at the clock on the wall it was 9:30 all ready. Is a good thing I don't have work tomorrow. I am sitting on the couch in Hannibal's living room. Then Hannibal walk out of the kitchen and sits next to me. I turn to face him and says. "Thanks for inviting me for dinner. It was very pleasant". I say with a small smile. That when it happen and I was not ready for it. He kiss me! I was shocked but then I fell in to it. I have been waiting to long for this kiss to happen. We broke apart only for Hannibal to pull me to his room upstairs. It ended in a beautiful but terrifying life path but I am glad that I toke a rick in falling in love with someone and give me self to Hannibal. My life will never be that same.


End file.
